Punk Rockers
by Kouga's wolf Pack
Summary: Mouse Squeaks and I put together something. Our first duo story! Theres a band tour concert and Kagomes collage friends got tickets and gave them to her. There's a couple hotties in the band, but how far would you go till you reilze your own child?
1. Chapter 1

**The Punk Rockers.**

A/N: HIYA! I am Mouse, hey! (Pushed over by Kouga's wolf Pack) Were both putting this together! Try anything mouse! I will kill you! Got that! This is my idea, my typing, and my file.

Mouse: My songs!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any thing of the kind. All songs that are written here are used by permission of the song writer, Mouse Squeaks. (www. Mouse Squeaks)

Mouse: I give my full permission to my sis, Kouga's wolf Pack, to look through my song book and pick her favorite songs. For the fee of $1 per song. .

Kouga's: WHAT? You never mentioned paying brat!

Mouse: Too bad, hand it over! I'm also the editor (meaning correcting the mistakes!)

Chapter 1

The punk rockers in town.

Kagome was sitting in class when it happened. Her friends were acting very strange. They were jumping around and holding a new cd in hand.

"Hey Kagome are you going to the concert tonight? I heard that the lead singer was HOT! With capital letters! I hope your coming. We have back stage passes! We get to meet them in person! Come with us Kagome! PLEASE!" all her friends shouted at one time.

The Inner Youkai was the best young punk rockers in town. They went all over the world performing in front of huge crowds. Kagome was in college. She wanted to have an education when she was here in her own time. As school day was ending she agreed to take two of the passes from her friends who were not going.

"_I wonder if Inuyasha would like to go. I would like to hang out with my friends, but who knows he might want to go to. You never know." _She thought as she walked home.

**At the concert hall.**

A tall cute looking guy, with long blackish hair, long finger nails that looked like claws, with two stripes of magenta down his face walked down the hall. He was the most loved guy on the band. By all the fan girls, but always have to be sized up with Ji. One of the youngest on the band. Set aside from Sani the stage manger who happened to be the youngest out of all of them. Still, this job was fun.

"Ai, Tidal! You ready to go?"

"Oh, yeah, when I get the loudest scream from the fans?"

"And then you'll be deaf for life?"  
"Try me." Tidal smirked as he walked toward his singing partner, Victory, who then put a small sway to her walk. Her make-up was on and her black ears pinned primly black, looking like a small bandana.

"Tidal! Get your butt in the dressing room NOW!" His twin sister, Kaze, looked from behind the door of the make-up room. Tidal sighed as he walked in to the powder filled room. Inuyoukai, their youngest guitarist, was tied down to the chair as Kaze was putting on his make-up.

"NO! NOOO! I DON'T WANNA HAVE IT ON!" Inuyoukai screeched as he struggled to get out of the bindings.

"No. You are going to have this make-up on whether or not you like it." Kaze growled as she patted his face with the sparkle dust and set him free. Inuyoukai raced out toward the bathrooms coughing.

"You next?" Kaze glared at her brother who quickly sat down before she sat him down herself. She was always the violent type…

"As long as you don't kill me…" Tidal mumbled as he muffled a cough from all the powder.

"Hey! Everyone on stage in five minutes! The crowds getting rowdy!" Sani, their stage manager called over the backstage PA. Sani's tail was bouncing excitedly around.

"Hey Sani, tails showing." Kilala, their lead guitarist, whispered as she ran by with her guitar on her back.

"Shows about to start…" Sani said embarrassed as he walked out to greet the crowd.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Mouse: Well, here's a list if you haven't picked up on it yet.

Tidal and Kaze: Twins, Lead Singer, Drummer.

Victory and Inuyoukai: Sister and Brother. Lead singer and 2nd guitarist.

Ji and Kilala: Brother and sister, Songwriter and lead guiter.

Sani: Stage and only child.

See ya guys soon and you all know you wanna review.

-Mouse

I hope you like it.

-Kouga


	2. Concert

**The Punk Rockers**

A/n: Kouga: I love it when people read and review! Don't you?

Mouse: Yeah, sure does… now I need 3 bucks from you…

Kouga: What! I'm broke! I'm going to band camp soon, I need that money.

Mouse: Bull. You have lotsa money. Don't bore the readers with your reanting. So, you and I have some typing to do.

Diss: We do not own Inuyasha. (Holds up plushies) But we do have these! Mouse owns the songs!

-------------------------

Chapter 2

One big family.

The lights were flashing, people were screaming, and others were holding signs that said things like 'we love you Tidal' or 'we want to go out with the ladies!' Kagome's friends were screaming at the top of their voices when the mist of smoke started to fill the stage. The band was hidden behind the mist like a veil. The first one to appear at the mike was a girl with long silver hair and her signature black bandana on her head.

" Tokyo! Are you ready?" She screamed into the mike.

**Behind stage**

"Why does she always do that?" Sani grumbled to himself.

**On stage**

The guitar and drums started to bang wildly as the smog cleared to reveal The cute lead singer, Tidal, and the rest of the band.

_From the start, we were best friends _

_We lived our lives as just pretend_

_When you hit sixteen, you wannabe more, then just pretend_

_What happens beyond this nightmare? Will the dreams never come? _

_To the crazys, to reality Tv, _

_In digital._

_And that's life…_

Kagome's friends were right. The lead singer was one of the hottest guys up there.

"TIDAL! READ THE SIGN!" A teenage girl jumped up and down with a sign that said: 'I'll Flash Any Day for Tidal!' then she stood on a chair and began to flash her breasts at him.

**On stage**

Tidal read the sign and sweatdroped. He would of missed his next line if

BANG!

The last drum hit was hard, waking poor Tidal from a trance. He turned back to see his twin red as a beat, growling at him to move on with the song.

_Inside a world that's like a crayon box…_

**Behind stage**

"GET DAMN SECURITY AND GET HER OUTTA THERE!" Sani freaked as he also read the sign.

_We can get along, white or black, big or small. Just like a crayon box, though I'm not the brightest one… just gotta learn to fight or get along. And to just live the way we want to live_

_(No IRS no payments no interest)_

_Nightmares strike the trouble of minds…._

**Mosh Pit **

Kagome looked around for the backstage ticket person as she held a new CD in her hands. The band, as she was told, was only doing two songs today and a break in between songs. The music was pounding in her ears as she bobbed her head.

_Just to fight that Inner Youkai deep inside, we should all be…. Prepared!_

The screeching guitars broke out as the end of the song neared. The drummer did one last bash on the symbols as all the stage went black.

**On Stage**

A figure raced up on stage as the lights came back on with a confused band, and even more a confused crowd.

"Uhh… The band would keep on play…" Ji stopped as the crowd roared and a sign was held up that said: 'WE LOVE YOU JI!' Ji gulped, for he was really not a stage person.

"Uhh… We will continue with Broken Mirror. But b-backstage passes will be let on after the sh-show. Th-Thank you…" Ji quickly ran off stage as the crowd roared in their excitement.

'_He kinda reminded me of Miroku… werid…' _Kagome thought as the band huffly went back to their positions. The youngest player, Inuyoukai went up to the front mike.

"I'll like to say a few things… first, all the people who went or go to North Tokyo University, make some noise!"

The students screamed, including Kagome.

"Good, good, that's very good. Alright, as you know, I'm Inuyoukai, the 2nd guitarist in the band, and I'm only 8 and a half, this is my big sister, Viki, 14, lead singer of the band." Inuyoukai announced, pointing to his sister. "Tidal, my dearest friend and our wonderful lead singer who adds a lot of class to our group. And his twin sister, Kaze, our best drummer. You know I can drum too, and I'll play at the end of our next song, even though I would have liked to play tonight and…." He looked over to Kaze, who was slapping her drum sticks in annoyance. "And anywho, our lead guitarist is Kirara, cool friend, has a bit of a nasty temper when she's really mad…"

The Audience laughs as Kirara is tapping her foot in anger, with her guitar on her back.

"And where would we be without a faithful Stage Manager like Sani? Wave Sani!" Sani waves from backstage. "And without a song writer like Ji, we wouldn't be on the top 10 on MTV!" Ji waves.

"Ok, I've done enough talking tonight, and enjoy!" Inuyoukai runs over and picks up his guitar for the opening note of the song.

_A punch in the face brings me back to reality_

Victory sung the phrase as her beautiful voice enchanted the crowd.

_Your voice cuts though me like knives._

_Your hatred flowing like the river from your anger and Jewel Shards._

_I've done a thousand miles, and thousand dreams, and tough realtiy. Broken, oh so broken up in pieces… an arrow to its heart and the feather dreams take flight from_

_Adventure and romance, from one broken soul. Broken like a mirror with bad luck and though it all!_

_Pieces are all shattered and one is just to die for. Don't let me get started on how this world will end. Once guarded and protected and then broken and destroyed, you thought one was just enough then try 3 or a try a dozen. Once a zero then to hero on a dark and lonely road, with no friends or family to catch as you. _

_As the mirror pieces are gathered on a hard and dusty path. Hirokotsu in one hand and a bow in the other. Try a curse and fight some friends, to be there till the end. And when the blackness gathers try to count on other brothers. _

_Pieces are all shattered and one is just to die for. Don't let me get started on how this world will end. Once guarded and protected and then broken and destroyed, you thought one was just enough then try 3 or a try a dozen. Once a zero then to hero on a dark and lonely road, with no friends or family to catch as you. _

_(soft rap)_

_Jewel-of-four-souls broken up and gathered up_

_6 friends and a grand adventure _

_One gets mad the other comes down_

_But'll catch you when you fall and to kiss_

_You as your sleeping and try to be like yourself…_

The song ended with a clash and a roar from the mosh pit.

--------------------------------------

A/N: Whew… my hands are puckered out. (Mouse shakes hands)

Kouga: What are you talking about. I could do 3 chapters in one day. With out having my hands hurt.

Mouse: I only got 5, that's right, 5 hours of sleep last night thanks to you!

Hope you like it,

The both of us


	3. Backstage Passes to Hell

**The Punk Rockers.**

Disclaimer: Kouga: We don't own Inuyasha. All songs that are shown are Mouse's. And when I take over Adult Swim you will know.

Mouse: Believe us, you WILL know. MUHAHAHAHAHA!

--------------------

Chapter 3

Backstage Passes.

-------

Kagome followed the rest of the front row with the Backstage passes. _Too bad Inuyasha didn't want to come… he's such a jerk at times… _Kagome thought as she flipped her pass to the cute stage manager.

"Hi, you must be…"

"Kagome Higarashi."

"Yeah. Your on the list right?"

"Yeah." Kagome points to her name. Sure enough, Higarashi, Kagome was found on the list.

As she entered the stage, fans were screaming as they shook hands, hugged, and tried to kiss the band members. More like a mad house then meeting the cute rockers. She went toward the cute lead singer, Tidal, but then a body slipping out of the crowd caught her attention. Kagome followed him. It was the youngest guitar player, Inuyoukai.

"Where are you running off too?" Kagome asked as she looked toward him nicely. Inuyoukai turned around.

"If you're gonna go after me you might as well do it." The sarcastic little voice said as he looked toward her. It reminded her of something Inuyasha would say to all this pressure.

"No. Nothing like that at all. Its just…. Just… you're so _adorable_." Kagome scooped him and huggled him.

"Grr off me!" Inuyoukai squirmed out of her hands. "What are you doing to me? Trying to kill me?" He managed to get out of her grasps.

"Is there a problem here?" Victory came over to them. How she managed to get out of a crowd like that amazed Kagome. "Well?"

Kagome set the kid down as she smiled at the white haired girl. "And who are you to go and pick up my brother like that Huh?" Victory said with a malice look in her eyes.

**Somewhere in Feudal Era Japan**

"Whats this?"

"I dunno"

The Inuyasha gang has found Kagome's portable CD player.

"You guys, you know Kagome will be angry if we break whatever it is." Shippo looked at the wondering humans and half demon that were going through Kagome big yellow backpack.

"Yeah," Sango said as she held the ovalish 'container' with a cystal glass on it, "She will get angry. And she has a bad temper." Sango began to put it down with her finger slid on the 'play' button.

"Huh?" Inuyasha's ears twitched as he stared at the oval mystery. Sango noticed and heard a soft singing sensation coming from the felt tips of the round things that came out of the oval. Sango found a knob and turned the volume up accidentally.

_I've done a thousand miles, and thousand dreams, and tough realtiy. Broken, oh so broken up in pieces… an arrow to its heart and the feather dreams take flight from_

_Adventure and romance, from one broken soul. Broken like a mirror with bad luck and though it all!_

Inuyasha jumped up about tree high because it was so loud. Sango, realizing she had made it louder, turned the knob down a bit so Inuyasha could come down from the tree, but loud enough to hear it.

_Pieces are all shattered and one is just to die for. Don't let me get started on how this world will end. Once guarded and protected and then broken and destroyed, you thought one was just enough then try 3 or a try a dozen. Once a zero then to hero on a dark and lonely road, with no friends or family to catch as you. _

_As the mirror pieces are gathered on a hard and dusty path. Hiraikot in one hand and a bow in the other. Try a curse and fight some friends, to be there till the end. And when the blackness gathers try to count on other brothers. _

"Hi…raiikot?" Sango looked dumbfounded as the song went on.

_Pieces are all shattered and one is just to die for. Don't let me get started on how this world will end. Once guarded and protected and then broken and destroyed, you thought one was just enough then try 3 or a try a dozen. Once a zero then to hero on a dark and lonely road, with no friends or family to catch as you. _

_(soft rap)_

_Jewel-of-four-souls broken up and gathered up_

_6 friends and a grand adventure _

_One gets mad the other comes down_

_But'll catch you when you fall and to kiss_

_You as your sleeping and try to be like yourself…_

Then the song stopped.

"THAT WOMANS VOICE WAS SO ENCHANTING!" Miroku's perverted mind went wild, accustomed to a swift hit on the head from Sango.

"Hey, didn't it mention, Jewel of four souls?" Inuyasha's ears twitched as he pondered what he had just heard.

"And didn't mention it shattering into pieces?" Shippo stated the obvious as his long tail twitched back and forth.

"I must meet the owner of this beautiful voice…" Miroku mumbled as he received another diehard blow from Sango's hand.

**Backstage**

"umm… I…. I…" Kagome blushed as she let down the little kid who struggled behind his sister, Victory. Then Kagome ran, embarrassed, outside into the wild fan girls who were practically dragging Tidal out of his Van, his twin trying to hold him in and in a battle with a bunch of guys trying to drag _her_ out. Police were there, trying to control the mad people. Kirara was making her way out of the studio with Ji, the songwriter, and Sani, the stage manager. Victory and her little brother were already hiding inside the car from amateur reporters and fans. As soon as the rest of the band was in the van, they took off, avoiding the roadblocks.

Kagome walked home sighing to herself. _Why do they remind me of Inuyasha and them…_ Kagome wondered as she walked into her room and flopped down on the bed. She then found her hand sliding down underneath her bed as she grabbed a photo album. She flipped through it, stoping here and there.

_Why did they have to die…_ tears dripped down her face as she looked at her broken family.

A/N: Mouse: well that's all for today….

Kouga: Sorry it took so long to update!

Mouse: Yeah. And to fans of my other works I WILL NOT be posting this winter because I have to endure the dreaded 8th grade.,…

Kouga: And with band practice our schedules are tied up…

-From the both of us


End file.
